The Red Hood's Sidekick
by Fullmetal Knight
Summary: The most unlikely two of Bruce's sons meet and unite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Batman and it's characters are the property of DC Comics. I simply feel like playing with them for my own awesome ideas. **

**A/N: I am actually surprised that no one has ever thought of doing this type of fanfic. It came to me after reading several fics with Jason and then some with Damian. Naturally I thought of this idea. So here is the fic. I am not sure if I should add on to this after I do this chapter. Since I have so many ideas I am thinking of just being a guru for people to go to get ideas from.**

Damian's POV:

I honestly cannot believe Father. How could he do this to me? How could he choose **Drake **of all people over me? His own son?!!! I am his true heir! Not Grayson! Not Drake. And yet Father wishes to acknowledge them more then me. Love them more then me. Mother had made it clear to me that I was the true heir to my Father. Not Drake or Grayson. I will not stand any of this what so ever. After father had tucked me into bed, I had quickly gathered my outfit, with the Robin outfit of Jason Todd. In all honesty I have been intrigued by the man known as Jason Todd. He was before Drake. And after Grayson. But what was shocking was that it appeared that Jason Todd did things that seemed brutal. Oh why couldn't this Jason be alive? I would most likely get along better with him then either Grayson and Drake.

* * *

Jason's POV:

I sat on the rooftop, the cold breeze passing through my clothes as I wondered what the hell to do at this point. I had made it clear to Bruce. Kill the Joker and I would return home. That's all he had to do. But no. He had to be a noble Dark Knight. He had to let the damn clown live. Why couldn't Bruce understand that the clown should be DEAD! Why would he turn his own son away while letting his murderer walk free?! Sometimes Jason just wished that Bruce understand that sometimes pulling a trigger was necessary? If only Bruce would kill the clown and then we could be partners again! Oh God how it would feel to have someone at my side, kicking ass while being buddies. Why was it that Talia Al Ghul could understand what was necessary but Bruce, my own bastard father, couldn't?

I merely sigh before I spot a small figure running on a rooftop with what appears to be a Robin costume and a katana of some kind on his back. This should be interesting.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Damian landed with a roll on the rooftop as the cold air passed by. Damn it was getting close to Winter. Soon Damian would have to stay in doors just to not get a cold! He continued to walk atop the rooftop before sitting down on the edge of the rooftop. He knew that his father was out here, in Gotham, with his Family. Damian grumbled and stood up before he merely shouted with anger, trying someway to release the anger inside of him. His father was truly a fool for accepting help from Drake and not him. HE was his father's heir. NOT Drake. He hadn't noticed a certain figure land a few feet behind him.

"Well this is a shocker for my night." The figure said as Damian spun around, unsheathing a knife and holding tightly in a defensive position. The figure seemed to tilt his head in mild amusement. "All right kiddo." The figure pulled out a knife from his own belt. "Let's see what you got."

Damian rushed forward, blindly in anger at the fact that this man was trying to test him. The figure merely side stepped and kicked the boy's back heel, causing Damian to fall on his back with the man bend down and grab the boy's wrist and take Damian's own knife and put it to his throat.

"You got moves kid. But you still got a lot of training to do before you can take me on." The figure said as he seemed to stare down at Damian with curiousity before standing and offering his hand to Damian. The boy was silent before he took the offered hand. This guy was a good fighter and he had bested Damian.

"And what do you call yourself?" Damian asked in a hiss as the figure threw the kid's knife to him and also sheathed his own.

"Red Hood. You....where did you get that?" Red Hood asked as he stared at the tunic of his former life. The same Robin costume he had worn as Batman's sidekick. Minus the short shorts of course.

Damian's lip twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It.....belonged to......my idol." He said almost unsurely as Hood raised an eyebrow under the metallic hood.

"Idol?" Hood asked with even more curiousity. Damian merely nodded.

"Yes. His tactics for crime fighting were some that I admire."

"....." Red Hood had to pause after hearing that. Not only did this kid wear HIS old tunic but also admired him. "Well considering that suit you are wearing use to belong to me...." He trailed off as Damian was wide eyed.

"You? You're Jason Todd?!" Damian asked with shock. In a way this was another of his brothers. But how could Jason have came back from the dead?

"Yep." Hood replied as he stared down at the kid quietly.

Damian had many emotions cross his face. Excitement. Shock. And suspicion. "I thought Todd....died.....?" Red Hood seemed to wince and sighed for a moment.

"I did. But I came back...."

They both turned their heads down to an alleyway, seeing a gang fight starting to commence.

"Well duty calls kiddo." Red Hood got on the ledge and took out his kris.

"Wait!" Damian called out before his 'idol' went to go down and fight. "May I.....assist you?"

Hood had looked back and seemed to consider it for just a moment. "Sure. Why the hell not? Cover my back. And whatever you do.....make sure to give them hell. We'll worry about a codename later." Damian grinned as they jumped down to the ground. Oh yes. They would make a splendid team indeed.

About a mile away, a certain daughter of the Demon's Head watched with satisfaction. Talia Al Ghul had only sent Damian to distract his father from work. She had no idea that Damian would find his 'brother' and try to fight crime this way. Not only would her son be happy with killing criminals, but he would have a mentor to look out for him. Oh yes. Her Beloved would be in shock at the fact two of his sons were killing criminals. Time would only tell what he would do to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! FMK here! I just wanted to let everyone who read this story know that a sequel is on it's way. I may make the next story a multi-chapter one. Only a few chapters of course. I'm no great writer after all and I can hope that you all enjoy my sequel to this story. **

**Now I know some people probably wonder why I wrote this story. To me these two brothers can connect a lot. They have both been used by Talia and have a deep connection to her. And both have bad tempers and have killed before. And of course both dislike their older brothers.**

**For Jason he hated being compared to Dick Grayson as Robin.**

**For Damian he hated that Tim Drake was Robin and closer to Bruce.**

**From what I can see nobody has made this type of fic before so I feel great about this :D**

**I always see fics about how Dick and Tim are such great brothers and all that. Well I felt it was time for Jason and Damian to get some of the spotlight.**

**Anyway look out for my sequel in the next few days. :)**


End file.
